Love Inuzuka Style
by KioTrio
Summary: Kiba and Sakura's daughter, Kiyoko, has a little question about love. Brought on by a boy no doubt. But Kiba, being the amazing father he is, tells her all about it. Every last detail.


**Love; Inuzuka Style  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kiba and Sakura both stared at their child, Kiyoko in silence, as she twiddled her thumbs. Her emerald green eyes darted across the room, intentionally avoiding Kiba and Sakura's gaze. Kiyoko was thirteen with beautiful, long, brown hair, her skin pale like Sakura's, and also without imperfection. They were sitting at the table together, both him and Sakura sat beside one another, while Kiyoko sat across from them.

"Sorry Kiyoko, but, what did you say?" Sakura asked in a calm soothing voice, but he knew Sakura was anxious, they both didn't want Kiyoko to say what they thought they heard.

"I asked about love, what's it like to be in love?" Kiyoko giggled innocently as she smiled shyly. A small pinkish blush grew on her cheeks, but was mostly hidden by the red triangles she had as birthmarks. It wasn't so much that they were afraid of the love question, but more of what had brought the subject to her mind. More specifically, if it were a boy. _'Better not be'_ thought Kiba, keeping a cool, relaxed look on his face, like any awesome father would do in these times.

"W-why are you asking?" Sakura said as if it were no big deal, but she was as curious as him to know the reason. Kiyoko giggled again her eyes now fixated on her thumbs. "Is it a boy?" Sakura asked, a small hint of impatience in her voice.

"M-maybe" Kiyoko paused, and Kiba tensed. "So what's it like?" Kiyoko stuttered, her blush becoming even more noticeable. Sakura sighed and looked away for a moment, as if wondering what to say to her. Kiba on the other hand knew exactly what to say, _'if he has black hair he's going to try and kill you'_, that was an appropriate warning for his daughter. Well, actually it was an appropriate warning for all girls. Never trust potential psychos, they end up being psychos.

"Well, when you're around him you might get flustered and become more self-aware." Sakura smiled, still looking up, like she was daydreaming, she looked, so happy, as if she couldn't be bothered with the rest of the world. "And, it feels like time stopped, just for the two of you." She let out a love filled sigh.

"Really..." Kiyoko's shy smile grew bigger. She seemed to be happy with what Sakura was saying, and why wouldn't she? Sakura made it seem like a fairytale. He couldn't have his young girl thinking about love at her age! Running off with some boy that had chicken hair!

"I'll take it from here Sakura!" Kiba said loudly as he got up and slammed his fist down on the table, bringing both girls out of their trances. "Now Kiyoko, I'll tell you everything about love." He smirked before taking a deep breath and saying:

"Love is a condition! It stops you from sleeping at night, which gives you bags under your eyes," He quickly pointed at her eyes. "It looks like you always have hangovers, and the lack of sleep is also horrible for your skin!" He spat, his voice filled with venom. "Not only that! But you're always thinking of them! And if they don't harbor the same feelings it becomes an obsession, like fangirling!" Kiba said, thinking back to a young, naive Sakura.

His blood boiled, if anyone treated his little girl like Sasuke did Sakura, he would rip them to shreds. She was going to stay sheltered until Sakura pounded his face in for keeping her sheltered.

"And because of this obsession, they might end up using you, like taking your body, but wanting nothing else to do with you! They'll make you bleed from your most private part and tell you to endure it!" He stopped to catch his breath, quickly glancing at Sakura, whose face was beet red, and her eyes fixated on a single part of the table. Kiyoko on the other hand looked like she was going to have a heart attack. But he wasn't finished. "Then, you'll end up pregnant, and he'll leave you to go do something stupid like the idiot he is! You'll be left alone, shamed by him and broken hearted."

Kibas face was also becoming red, and his throat was aching from all the yelling.

"Because of the pregnancy you'll be sick all day, throwing up anything you eat, you'll get really fat too, and gain like ninety pounds," He was breathing more heavily now, but he couldn't stop, his message wasn't finished. "Then, when you go into labour, a baby will rip out of you, it will be sheering pain, as if you were being cut by daggers!" Well he wasn't sure about that last part, but it couldn't hurt to exaggerate. "And that's what love is." He said softly, sitting back down at the table.

"Are you in love honey?" Kiba asked Kiyoto, who was sitting motionless with a look of shock on her face.

"No!" She screamed running away from the table and into another room.

"I think I've done my job." Kiba smiled smugly, putting his hands behind his head, much like Naruto did. He turned to look at Sakura once again, she was still staring at the same part of the table.

"I-is that based off of our love?" She stammered, making Kiba raise an eyebrow. "Is that really what you think our love life is like?" She looked over at him, a bewildered look on her face.

"Don't be scared honey, men have a different love experience." He grinned as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I never had that kind of love experience!" She yelled suddenly, jumping out of her chair and onto her feet.

"Well it's a mixture of most womens experiences, I left out the part he tried to kill you, if that's what you mean." Kiba yawned. Not a moment later there was a hard impact on his cheek, one that knocked him right out of his chair and onto the ground. Holding his cheek he shouted: "Why do you always have to hit me!?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Sakura spat. "Now go tell her what love really is!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Kiyoko! Love is full of abuse never get married!" He hollered into the next room, slowly trying to crawl away from his angry wife, who would probably curb stomp him shortly.

"O-okay!" She shouted back weakly.

* * *

**We should all educate our children.**


End file.
